The Date
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy takes Molly out on her first date, but trouble follows. Part one of two. Ninth in a series. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The day finally came. Saturday. The day for Molly's big date. Her first date.

Her alarm went off. She realized what day it was and buried herself back into the covers, "I don't wanna get up.  
If I get up, that means the day is started and tonight I'll have to go out. If I go out I'll do something stupid and then Remy will never want to talk to me again."

She heard Kurt's familiar "bamf" sound as he teleported into the room. "Time to wake up! Today's the day," Kurt said, pulling off the covers. "Kurt, what are you doing?! I'm still in my PJs! Get outta here!" Molly grabbed the comforter and pulled it over herself, shoving Kurt out the door. Kurt bumped right into Bobby. "Hey!" Bobby cried. "Sorry. Molly's a little uptight. Tonight's her date," Kurt said.

"Well going into her room uninvited isn't going to help matters. Believe me, I've gotten scars from Jubilee and Amara to prove it. So, she's got a date with Remy, huh?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, there going out to the movies. Kitty said Molly wanted to impress him with this dress she got, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen. I feel kind of bad for her. She likes him, but he just doesn't see it," Kurt replied.

"Oh really? Maybe I could..." Bobby said.

"Bobby, don't do anything. Every time you try to make things better they just end up worse," Kurt warned the helpful boy.

"Aw, who said?" Bobby groaned.

"Scott," Kurt said simply.

"Well Scott doesn't know everything," Bobby walked away. Kurt smiled to himself and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Back in Molly's room she got ready for the day ahead. The date wasn't until that night so she had plenty of time to plan and to worry. She went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Bobby caught up with her as she was coming down the stairs.  
"Uh, hey Molly? I think Remy said he wanted to take you out some place fancy for dinner or something tonight."

"Really? Why did he tell you and not me?" Molly looked confused

"Oops! Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?" Bobby shrugged.

"But he said he wanted to go to the-" Molly said, but was cut off.

"Hey, would you rather go to the movies and not impress him at all or go out and actually get to know him?" Bobby asked.

"Go out I guess. Why are you so pushy?" Molly said.

"Just trying to help," Bobby was the picture of innocence.

"Sorry. I'm just edgy. Thanks for telling me. I won't say anything about it to him," Molly smiled gratefully.

They reached the kitchen and got breakfast.

Molly saw Kurt talking with Remy. She grabbed the only available seat next to Jamie.  
"Morning," Jamie yawned. "'Morning," Molly yawned back, "Ugh. You're making me sleepy, Jamie. Did you stay up late last night?"

"Yeah. I was playing video games with Sam," Jamie responded in a sleepy tone of voice.

"Well at least its Saturday. Uh, Jamie?"

Jamie had fallen asleep face down in his scrambled eggs. "Jamie!" Molly shook him.  
"What?!"He jerked up. "Go back to bed, kid. You're a mess," Molly brushed the bits of egg off the boy's face with a napkin. Jamie trudged out of the dining room and back upstairs.  
Kurt and Remy sat across from Molly. Not directly across, but a couple seats over.  
Students were starting to leave the table so it was getting less noisy.

"That was sweet of you, Molly. Wasn't it, Remy?" Kurt said as he and Remy walked past her.

"Yes it was. You're always very sweet," Remy smiled, ruffling her hair in a friendly way.

"Thanks," Molly smiled.

Remy kept walking and Kurt stayed behind for a moment, "Not the reaction I was hoping for."

"Kurt..." Molly warned.

"Just trying to help," Kurt said.

"Okay, but _everyone's_ just trying to help. Man, people get anymore helpful and I'm going to end up married to the guy!" Molly said.

"I don't think we want to get that far just yet," Kurt laughed. He teleported to the kitchen.

"Yeah right!" Molly called after him.

Molly cleared her plate and went to look for her hair and make-up supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The day went on and by the time six rolled around Molly was ready. She'd put on her best make up and her hair shined. Her new dress looked very beautiful on her.

Meanwhile Remy was waiting downstairs and getting impatient. He was dressed in jeans and a maroon colored t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt, under the impression that he'd be going to the movies that night. Bobby walked by and Remy stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
"Have you seen Molly? She's late. I know it takes girl's a while but this is getting ridiculous," Remy didn't look happy.

Bobby looked a little nervous, "Oh, well, uh...hey, there she is now."

"Bobby..." Remy's grip on Bobby's arm tightened.

"No, I'm serious! Look!" Bobby pointed up the stairs.

Remy looked up to see Molly. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Incidentally, his grip on Bobby's arm got even tighter. "Remy? Remy that really hurts!" Bobby said. Unfortunately his complaints fell on deaf ears.

Molly came down the stairs and walked up to Remy. "Hi," She smiled.

For all of three seconds Remy just stared at her not saying anything. "Uh, hi," Remy smiled brightly.

Remy's grip on Bobby finally relaxed. He hadn't let go yet but Bobby's circulation was returning.  
Molly looked confused. "I thought you wanted to go somewhere nice for dinner. Why are you dressed like that? Did you change your mind?"

Remy snapped out of it, "What? I thought we were going to the movies."

Molly glared at Bobby and Bobby felt his arm go numb again as Remy regained his grip on the boys arm.  
"Well _someone_ told me differently," Molly said.

"Hey, I was just trying to...I mean...Aw, come on. She looks nice and the movies are so lame now. There's nothing good out. It's her first date. Make it special," Bobby said.

Molly rolled her eyes, "It's my first date, not the Emmys. The movies are fine. I-I'll just go change,"

"No, the idiot's right," Remy sighed, "It is your first date and you look great. Give me some time to get changed and then we'll go somewhere special," Remy let go of Bobby's arm.

Bobby started backing away, "Cool. You guys have a nice time and-"

"Bobby" Molly said "We're going to be dealing with you when we get back. And don't you ever do something like this again.--Thanks."

"You're welcome. I think," Bobby scratched his head.

* * *

Remys Point of View:

Later the two of them we're in Remy's car driving to an unknown destination.  
Remy had gotten dressed up in his black suit and red tie, even putting on a little cologne.  
"You're really not going to tell me where we're headed, are you?" Molly smiled, excited.

"You'll see. Just sit back and relax," Remy kept driving, "I'm sorry about not thinking things through. The movies are good,  
but since it's a real date then I'd better treat it like one."

"It's okay. I mean, well, it's hard going on a date with a friend, I guess," Molly looked shy.

"It's funny. I think you're my first closest female friend. Probably the only one I've ever really had," Remy said.

"Yeah. People say you're something of a flirt. I mean, um, sorry. Never mind," Molly looked embarrassed.

"They're right."

"So how come you've never flirted with me?"

Remy started to look uncomfortable, "I guess I didn't feel right. We've always had such a nice friendly thing going I didn't want you to think badly of me if I did. And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Sometimes you seem uneasy."

"If you ever did-hypothetically-I'd be okay with it."

Remy smiled, "That's just it, though. It's not something you plan. It just kind of happens."

Molly just nodded. Remy decided to change the subject, "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Oh, thank you. Um, you look really nice, too," Molly stammered.

"Thank you."

Silence filled the car.

They came to a stop light. Discreetly, Remy checked her out again. She had nice legs. Why was she always wearing jeans?  
A curvy waist. Gorgeous. Despite himself he looked at her chest, (The most noticeable part.) The dress was cut to show just enough cleavage, dipping into a 'V' shape. She had nice shape to her. She was modest with herself and that made her seem nicer then other girls. At the moment, though, modesty wasn't an issue. She was obviously showing her body off and Remy being Remy just wanted to oggle.  
He stared a few seconds longer before looking at her shoulders. They were bare except for the thin straps holding the dress up. They looked soft and feminine. Finally he stared at her face. She looked as pretty with make-up as she did without it.

He didn't think he had feelings for her, but he did have to admit she was stunning tonight.  
Enough that he was wondering why he hadn't seen it before.

"Uh, the light's green," Molly said.

"Oh!" Remy said, snapping to attention and driving on.

"Where were you? You were just staring out into space,"She giggled.

She had a cute giggle.

"Just admiring the view, Cherie," He smiled. Unfortunately she didn't notice that he was talking about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

A while later they arrived at an oceanside restaurant on the other side of town.  
"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful! You're sure you can afford it?" Molly gasped.

"Yeah. It's probably one of the few places left in town that'll let us through the door," Remy let Molly go ahead as the doorman opened the entrance for them.

They got a table and sat down. Molly looked around. Everywhere she looked there were mutants. Some obvious, some not so obvious. "This place is amazing. I mean, the decor is lovely, too, but I've never seen so many mutants out in public before," She smiled.

"I thought you might like it. I've always gotten the impression you're not comfortable with your powers," He said.

Molly looked embarrassed, "I guess I'm not. Most of my life I was human, then one day everything changed. I'm happy it did, but it's still taking some adjusting to. If I get too upset I find myself turning into a mouse or something. It's not the easiest thing to deal with, but you know that too."

"Yes, you're right. It gets better, though. Maybe I could start doing a little one-on-one training with you.  
Get you better acclimated," Remy said.

"That might be a good idea. We'll see," Molly answered.

The conversation kept flowing nicely for a while.

"So, um, I was thinking," Remy said "Maybe after dinner you'd like to take a walk down the beach. It's nice out there. The moon is full and you can see all the stars."

"I'd like that," Molly smiled.

The date was going well, but Molly didn't feel chemistry between them. It was more like they were just hanging out,  
like they did all the time. She decided to be brave. She was going to risk it.

She was going to try and flirt.

"...So, uh, I guess you work out a lot," Molly said slowly.

"Yeah. Lots," Remy said.

"I mean, I can really tell. You've got nice muscles. They look so big and strong," She batted her eyes just a little.

Remy grinned. He decided to flirt back, "You should come to watch me work out some time then. Maybe later I could show you how much weight I can lift. I've got a gym set in my room."

Their food arrived. They ignored it.

"I'd like that. How much can you lift?"

"I don't know. Around 190 I guess. Maybe a little more."

"Hmm. You're so tall and handsome, too, but I guess girls tell you that all the time."

"They do, but you say it so much better. You've got a very sexy voice, Cherie."

Molly blushed. "Gosh, no one's ever said that before. I mean, sometimes I don't really like how I sound."

"Why's that?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I always thought I sound kind of man-ish."

Remy continued to flirt. "Oh, no. Never. You've got this sultry and attractive sound to you." He leaned in closer, touching her hand and looked deep into her eyes, "You could drive a guy crazy just by talking."

Molly couldn't help but giggle. "I can't believe I flirted with you. I mean, I've never done that before."

"Ah, you're spoiling me. Would've thought you'd been doing that forever. You're a natural, Petite."

Molly grew serious. "I-I was serious you know. You always look nice."

"Oh, I was, too. Really. I've always thought you had a lovely voice."

"And the other stuff? You really want me to see you work out?"

"If you want to," He grinned cheekily.

"You're flirting again, but yes, I wouldn't mind."

"Maybe I'll even let you feel my muscles."

Molly smiled as she picked at her food. "Remy?"

"Hmm?" Remy took a bite of his dinner.

"You really ever think we could be, you know, more then friends?"

Remy swallowed fast. The question made him a little nervous.  
"I'm not sure right now. It's only one date after all."

"Yeah, but, do you feel any chemistry? We're always together and stuff..." Molly trailed off.

"True. Chemistry, though...it might be there."He said coyly, remembering his stunned reaction upon seeing her all dressed up. And staring at her in the car. He was even staring at her now.

"Okay. I guess that's some kind of answer." She said, seeming a little annoyed.

"What do you want me to say? You can't rush this kind of stuff."

"I know. I guess I'm just impatient."

"It's okay. I know up until tonight I was treating you like a kid sister, but you really showed me. I don't know if we could ever be serious, but anything is possible." He smiled, lightly touching her hand.

"Remy, you're such a flirt."

"Don't I know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original

characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

After dessert they went and walked along the beach. Molly had left her shoes in the car and as they started walking Remy took off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He held out his hand for her to hold. "Uh, what are you doing?" She said, looking clueless. "Just thought we could hold hands. Maybe, uh, make walking a little easier. I am taller then you after all."

She laughed a little, "That's your big excuse? You're just flirting again."  
She took his hand and they started down the beach.

"Hmmm. I was hoping I wouldn't be so obvious. Next time I'll just take your hand and start walking. Forget about being a perfect gentleman." He smiled.

"You're right, though. I am short...for my age."

"You shouldn't let it bother you so much."

"W-Who said it bothers me?"

"I can sense emotions. I see it on your face. And you just denied it, so it does bother you."

"Alright, it does. Jeez, I don't even know how we get to talking about this stuff. I-I just always thought maybe that's why I've never gotten a date, I guess. I look really young.  
I see girls like Jean. She's tall and very beautiful and she and Scott look like they'll be together forever. I guess I just want that too."

They stopped walking and turned to eachother. Remy gently stroked her hair, "You're are really beautiful.  
Not like Jean. Different. You're sweeter, you're more gentle. You've got this way about you that's really hard to explain." Remy started leaning down close to meet her face.

Remy wasn't sure what he was doing or what had gotten into him at the moment. Holding her hand,  
stroking her hair, and now his body seemed to have a mind of his own and he was going in to kiss her?  
Molly? Sweet little Molly?

No. Mature, beautiful Molly. Maybe it was just physical attraction, but tonight he wanted to kiss her.

Suddenly something pulled them apart. "AHHH!" Molly yelped as she was yanked off her feet and up into the air.  
They saw that they were held in goo by a purple mutant. Some ugly guy with yellow eyes. "Hmm. Pretty. How about you dump the dork with the bad bowl cut and get with me instead, chicky?" the guy smiled, drawing Molly close.

"Um, let's see...NO!" Molly yelled at the purple guy. To add insult to injury as she yelled she turned into a grizzly bear and roared.  
"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"

Then she started thrashing and slicing as Remy made some explosions.

"That's enough!" A male voice bellowed.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows. Pale skin and hair as black as night. "Who are you? Why are you attacking us?" Remy demanded.

"My name is Sinister. I have a proposition for you, Remy."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name),  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

"Nothing doing."

Remy threw cards at him and Molly charged at the man.

The cards exploded in mid-air and Molly bounced off an invisible force field into the shadows underneath the dock.  
"Please, hear me out first. I'm sorry I had to get your attention in such a harsh way, but  
I didn't think you'd agree if I asked nicely. I need you for some experiments," said Sinister.

"Sorry. Not interested," Remy scowled.

"I thought you might say that. Maybe I should just take you by force in-AAARRGH!"  
Suddenly Molly in owl form flew down and scratched Sinsters face.

Remy threw some cards to blind them and they got back to the car.

Molly morphed enough so that feathers covered her entire body. Remy was already on the road.  
"What's wrong? Can't you change back?" Remy said sounding panicked.

"Oh, I can. I just, uh, lost my dress when I turned into a bear. So I'm, um, just in my underwear  
at the moment," She turned deep red.

"We'll be home soon. They're probably after me and we've gotta warn the others." Remy took the country back roads so  
he could go faster.

"Remy, take it easy. I'll just call them," Molly dialed her cell phone,  
"Jean? It's Molly. We just got attacked by some creepy mutant dude and he had friends. Get the mansion  
ready and have everyone suit up. We'll be home soon."

A little less then ten minutes later they arrived home. Everyone met them in the foyer.  
"What's going on? Who attacked you?" Scott said to them as Molly went up to her room to get into her uniform.

"Some guy called Sinister. Said he wanted me for experiments. If he wants me so bad he probably  
followed us here." Remy said as he ran upstairs. Moments later he and Molly came back out ready for any  
trouble that might happen.

The team waited at the door for some time. "Maybe we should be, y'know, outside?" Bobby suggested.  
"No," Scott said, "It's dark, it would be too hard to see. We're better off inside. The security system  
will take care of them until they reach us."

The waiting was intense. Then moments later the doors burst open. Sinister and his minions showed up.  
The gooey dude, some guy with big muscles, a man that had a strong resemblance to a bear  
and some girl with pastel colored rainbow-like hair and a matching go-go dress.

"Are those mutants or 70's monster movie rejects?" Berzerker laughed.

"We're here for Remy," Sinister said.

"You'll have to go through us to get him," Scott said, firing at the mutant with the huge, muscular arms.

Everyone started attacking. The X-Men outnumbered them, but Sinister's lackey's were smart and fast.

"This is getting tiresome," Sinister yawned, "Vertigo..." He said to the girl with the rainbow hair.

Vertigo looked at the X-Men and her eyes glowed aquatic blue, "You're all looking very sleepy.  
Better rest now."

One by one the kids started dropping like flies.

Molly fought it, starting to turn into something nocturnal.  
"You're not taking him," Molly transformed into a little bat.

The male villains laughed as Vertigo continued to use her powers.  
"A bat? Someone get me a frying pan and I'll take care of the little pest," Muscle Man said.

Molly flew up and right on to Vertigo's face.  
"AHHH! GET IT OFF ME! IT'S CLAWING MY MOUTH! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!!"

Suddenly the X-Men woke up.

"I think your plan's starting to fall apart," Kitty said, phasing over to Goo Man and starting to fight him.

Vertigo tore Molly off of her face and chucked the tiny bat against the nearest wall.  
"Squeak!" Molly said as she hit the wall. Once she'd slid down it she changed back, but  
she was unconcious.

Remy got a little angry. He turned to Vertigo. They started circling each other. "You know, we were having a nice time on our date until  
you freaks messed it all up," Remy said.

Vertigo snorted, "Aw, I'm so sorry. Though I really don't know what you'd be doing with such a mousey little  
girl like that. Take me out and I'll show you a good time handsome," Vertigo winked at him.

"Oh I'll take you out," Remy tripped her from behind so that she fell hard against a glass table  
and went limp. She wasn't bleeding or dead, but she'd be out for a while.

Remy looked over at Sinister. The X-Men were gaining back the fight but Remy wasn't sure if they could last  
much longer. Remy saw Jean coming up to his side while she fought off the Bear Man.  
"Remy, don't even think about giving yourself up," She said.

"Who said I was going to do that?" Remy grinned.

"I may not be able to hear your thoughts but I can tell by the look on your face.  
Besides, you do that and Molly won't be happy later," Jean pointed out.

"Alright. For her I won't," Remy said.

"Hey," Muscle Man yelled over the noise from just yards away from Remy. "I've got your girlfriend. What are you  
gonna do about it?"

Remy calmly walked over to them. "What am I gonna do about it?" He leaned his staff up to the man's face.  
"I think I'll tell you when you wake up."

"Huh?" Muscle Man looked confused as green sleeping gas seeped out from the staff and up to his face.  
He went down and Remy slipped Molly from the guys arms.

For a moment Remy just stared at her. She really was beautiful.  
"Mon Dieu. Petite what are you doing to me?" He stroked her cheek.

Now that two of the four lackey's were out, Sinister saw that he was losing.  
The pale man stared hard at Remy, "I will be back for him. One way or the other."

Suddenly the five villains were teleported away by Sinister's hand.

The X-Men all looked exhausted. "Alright, everyone just take it easy now. Gambit, take Creature  
down to the infirmary. Everyone else go get some sleep. It's late," Cyclops said.

"You think she's gonna be alright?" Bobby walked with Remy to the elevator.  
"Yeah. She got hit hard, but she'll be fine," Remy answered.

"I didn't mean that. Her date got wrecked by some psychos. Not exactly  
an everyday occurrence. I don't think she's gonna be very happy when she wakes up," Bobby said.

Remy held the elevator open, cradling Molly in just one arm.  
"She's tough. And I'm sure she'll have other dates."

Bobby smirked, "Other dates with you I assume."

Remy looked thoughtful.  
"You know I still have to consider your punishment for tricking her earlier."

Bobby looked panicked, "Uh, I'd better get to bed now. 'Night!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

A while later Molly woke up in the infirmary to see Remy seated next to her.  
She was still in her uniform, but her boots and gloves were off and she was snuggled under a couple blankets, "Ugh. I must've really got knocked out. Did we beat them? What happened?"

"We did. How are you feeling?" Remy looked concerned. Molly rubbed the back of her head.  
"Like I got thrown against a wall as a bat and woke up human. I've got a splitting headache. I know my powers help me heal fast, but I guess this time is different. Maybe bats have a low tolerance for pain. I can't believe our date got ruined.  
I mean, we were about to..." She suddenly averted his eyes, letting it hang.

Remy smirked, "Hmm?"

"You know. You were going to k-kiss M-Me, right?" She stuttered nervously.

"Maybe," He smiled.

"You were! Don't go denying it like that!" She shouted, shoving him playfully.

"Okay, I was. You know, it was a crazy night. You looked nice. Maybe it was just hormones.  
You know me, I'll hit on anything in a dress."

Molly looked deeply disappointed, "Oh. So, uh, no chemistry?"

Remy couldn't let on that he was developing feelings for her. It was the first female friendship he'd ever really had and he didn't want to go and ruin it with romance because then it might end with them breaking up and not being friends anymore.

"I think for now we should just stay friends. No harm in that, right?" He ruffled her hair. She smoothed it back out.  
"Mmm. I think I'd better go upstairs and g-get some sleep. Goodnight," She walked away fast.

Remy threw his head back and groaned. "Can't you ever NOT get taken in by a pretty face? Is it THAT hard?"  
He should've felt tired but he didn't. He knew Molly had taken the elevator, so he took the stairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly he found Jean with a glass of milk and a cookie.  
"I thought you were on a diet," Remy teased.

"I thought you were downstairs with your new girlfriend," Jean teased back.  
Remy sat across from Jean, "I told her we should just be friends."

"Why? You like her, don't you?" Jean said.

"I think maybe I'm starting to. Most of the time I think she's cute, sure, but tonight she was just too beautiful.  
She's always been smart, funny, nice and really kind, especially to me, except I've always seen her more like a sister. A kid. Now things are starting to change and I don't want to lose the friendship."

"Well, if you don't, then don't treat it like romance. Just keep doing what you've been doing.  
Though since you gave her the brush off don't expect to her to talk to you for a while. In fact she'll probably just avoid you all together."

"Great. Just what I didn't want to happen."

"She'll get over it. Everyone does, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"You WOULD make a cute couple, though,"

"Don't say stuff like that! It's not true," Remy got defensive.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing. Whatever happens I'm sure it'll be for the best," Jean went upstairs to bed.  
"For the best. Right," Remy had a cookie and sat there the rest of the night until he fell asleep.

Unfortunately for him he didn't see the shadow looming over him.

At five am all that was left was a half of a cookie and a glass of milk.

Mollys point of view:

Molly woke up the next day after crying herself to sleep.  
"I'm still in my uniform? Ugh...last night..." She put her hand to her face and closed her eyes. Her head still hurt.

Bamf! Kurt sat on her bed and put an arm around Molly.

"How are you feeling? I heard what he said last night."

"Does ANYTHING stay a secret in this place? I swear you guys are the most gossipy bunch of people I've ever met!" Molly said.

"Sorry," Kurt looked apologetic.

"It's okay. I'll get over it. I mean, he's just one guy. The only guy who's ever been so nice as to ask me out and everything," She frowned.

"Hey, its Sunday. We'll go out and do something really fun to get your mind off of it," Kurt jumped.

There was a knock on the door.  
Jean opened it. "You guys, Remy's gone."

**********

To Be Continued.


End file.
